A Bulma and Vegeta Love Story
by vixen07
Summary: It is a story of how Bulma and Vegeta come together. IT has confusion, drama, love, and mature content... well later it will. Its a work in progress. SO lets see what happens. : I am not to good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A Bulma & Vegeta Love Story**

Note: This is my first fanfic, I haven't done one in a long time. So Plz R/R. Be honest. Thks.

This story is set when future Trunks comes to the past to warn the Z-Fighters about the androids, and to bring the antidote for the disease that Goku died from in his future, so he could change it, and his father's death as well. Basically during the android and cell sagas.

Chapter One:

_As Vegeta trained harder and harder to prepare himself for the battle with the androids, he began to noticed he was starting to have feelings for a certain blue haired beauty who was wasting her time with a (as Vegeta would say) no good weakling. Vegeta tried to bury himself in his training. While Vegeta trained in the GR machine, Yamcha was training himself outside in the back yard. Bulma as usual was working on some type of invention that Vegeta could use during his training, and trying to find a way to help out with the androids. Well all of a sudden there was a huge bang, and the GR machine had blown up, leaving Vegeta buried under all the the pieces of metal. _

As bulma ran towards the GR machine, "Vegeta! Vegeta!", she screamed, looking around frantically. "Where is he?" She says as she starts to sort through all the mess to find him.

Yamcha says, "He probably blew himself up, serves him right for trying to over due it."

"Shut it Yamcha!" Bulma yells.

Then out of no where Vegeta pops up out of the colossal mess, staggering, bleeding and saying, "I need to get back to my training." And then he just falls back onto the ground into all the mess.

"Vegeta, we all know your a tough guy, but you need to rest your going to kill yourself if you keep this up, let me help you." Bulma stated to him.

"NO! I don't need your help! Get away from me!" Vegeta hollers out, as he falls to the ground.

Bulma runs over to Vegeta and pulls him up into her arms, she sits there looking at him with numerous questions going about in her mind, _"why is he so stubborn about becoming stronger than Goku?" _Yamcha stands there thinking to himself, _"what is she doing? And why is she helping a murderer?"_

"Oh Vegeta, you need to rest and recover, please let me help you, I am going to whether you want me to or not ." She states to him. As he stares up at her with one eye open, he starts to pass out in her arms.

Bulma and Dr. Briefs got Vegeta into the infirmary at Capsule Corp. Bulma decided to stay with him for when he woke up. She fell asleep with her head on the desk next to his bed. And when he did wake. As he lay there, he looks over to her thinking, "_What is she doing here? Why? Am I missing something?" _Without her knowing, he gets up and slowly picks her up without waking her, and begins to walk out of the infirmary room, and starts down the hall way to Bulma's room. He gets there and slowly lays the sleeping blue haired beauty onto her bed. He looks down at her feeling strange emotions' coming to him. "_What is wrong with me? Why do I find myself starring at her mindlessly?" "Do I have feelings for her?" _Then he just shakes off all the thoughts he's having and goes to continue his training.

Bulma awakes a few hours later, pondering, " _How did I get here? Could it be that Vegeta.... no... Vegeta isn't that sensitive. Or is he?" _Then a sudden shock hit her, she then realized that Vegeta was back at his training, she rushed to go get on the intercom and then started lecturing him. " Vegeta!,You need to let your body recover fully or you won't be able to do anything!" she tells him. He stares at her with a look of annoyance on his face and says, "Bugger of Woman!" and continues on with his training.

Annoyed herself, Bulma decides to give up the agrument for the day and let him be. She then decides to head down to her lab to try and think of a new design of bots that Vegeta could you to train with. All the while trying to concentrate on creating the bots, she finds herself thinking about Vegeta. "_Why must he be so crude?! I am only looking out for him, and yet he wants nothing and no help from anyone! He is so stubborn!" _But the more she thinks about him she starts to wonder why she lets him infuriate her so much? _"Am I developing feelings for him? No, I couldn't be... Could I?"_ Then Dr. Briefs comes in to see if he can help Bulma with any one her work.

"Bulma dear, I came to see if you wanted a little help?" Said Dr. Briefs as he opens the door to the lab. "Thanks dad, but I can't concentrate, so what is the point in trying to do it?" Bulma replied as she dropped the tools in her hands down onto the lab table. " Is there anything you would like to talk about?" Dr. Briefs ask. " You would think it is crazy dad, or that I am just crazy for thinking that I am developing feelings for..." and she stops before she says Vegeta's name. "For who? Vegeta?" he says finishing her sentence for her. She sits there looking at her father in amazement thinking to herself, _"How? How did he know that is who I was talking about?" _

"Bulma dear, I think that you should do whatever your heart tells you, don't ignore it." He said, then continues as he looks at the stunned face, " If your heart tells you Yamcha, then your mother and I will support you, and if it tells you Vegeta, we will support you, it is so long as you are with the one that you truely care for." and with him finishing his sentence he kisses her forehead and leaves the lab to let her think about everything he had said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Bulma and Vegeta Love Story**

**Chapter Two**

As Bulma sits there on her stool in her lab, all of the thoughts in her head are roaming. _"Do I really want Yamcha or Vegeta?" _Then out loud to herself she says, "I DON'T KNOW!" Down the hall she hears Vegeta yelling, "Woman, Where is my lunch?" She gets up and starts calmly walking down the hall where she meets Vegeta, who's body is covered in sweat. She watches as it drips off his masculine body, thinking to herself, _"Oh that man looks so amazing covered in sweat like that, makes me just want to... Oh Bulma SNAP OUT OF IT!" _Vegeta is looking at her with the strangest look on his face, wondering why is she in such a daze? "Hey woman!" "Come back to reality and go fix my lunch!" He says looking at her.

"Oh shut it Vegeta!" She yells at him, " I will go fix your lunch when I get to the kitchen if you will get out of my way so I can get there you big ape!"

"Don't take that tone with me!" he says, "I am the Prince of all Saiyans, and you should respect me and do as I say!"

"Yes, Yes, we all know who you are, almighty prince!" she mocks, "Just go take your shower and I will go make damn lunch."

Then all of a sudden Bulma finds her self pinned between Vegeta and the wall, he leans in close to her and whispers in her ear, "You dare mock me, and tell me what to do, woman?" She finds her heart racing as she tilts her head back enough to see his face looking back at her with those deep black eyes, "Yes, I dare mock and tell you what to do, what are you going to do about it?" she replies. As she says this she thinks to herself, _"I am pushing my luck with him, he could kill me if I don't watch myself." "but strangely enough I am finding this rather exciting, being so close to him, feeling his body almost touching mine, it is intoxicating." _he looks at the gleam in her eyes, and says, " I could kill you anytime I wanted to."

As they stand there in the hall starring into each other's eyes, Vegeta starts to move a little closer to Bulma, putting his body against her, leaning in getting ready to rest his lips on her lucious wet ones, then out of no where he snaps back to reality, lets Bulma go and walks to the bathroom next to his room. As he is walking to the bathroom, he mumbling to himself, "What am I doing? I can't be getting soft? What is it about that woman that entices me so much?" Bulma standing there in a daze, she slowly slides down the wall to the floor, thinking, _" What just happened? Was I just imagining things?" _

Confusion fell over both of them. Neither one of them knew what to think, or even what to do. Vegeta himself is trying to regain his concentration and get his mind off of Bulma. After he took off his clothes, he turned the hot water on and got into the shower. He stood there as the hot water ran over his muscular body washing a way all the sweat and little bit of blood. _"Do I actually like this loud, annoying, and demanding woman? Is it because she doesn't appear to be afraid of me is why I find her so appealing?"_ As Bulma was trying to regain the feeling in her legs so she could get up and go to the kitchen to fix Vegeta's lunch, she hears Yamcha and his loud obnoxious self. "_I don't feel like dealing with that two timing jerk right now!" _she thinks to herself.

"Babe! Where are you?" Yamcha says, walking into Capsule Corp. " Hey Mrs. Briefs, have you seen Bulma? I wanted to see if she wanted to go out tonight?"

"Um, I think she is in the lab, working on some new training bots for Vegeta." replies Mrs. Briefs.

"Why is she always making stuff or doing stuff for him?" Yamcha ask.

As Bulma enters she ask Yamcha, "Do I detect a hint of jealousy Yamcha?" she says as an evil smirk comes across her face, while trying to shake off the feelings she felt when Vegeta pinned her in the hall. Bulma starts walking towards the kitchen as Yamcha follows close behind.

"No, I am not jealous of that murdering dog!" Yamcha say defensibly. "Why would I be?"

"I don't know, maybe because he is way stronger than you, and he could kill you in a instant?" Bulma states, while watching the expression on Yamcha's face when she said that. "And he is way cuter than you could ever be." she adds as she was walking toward the fridge.

"You don't me that, do you Bulma?" He asks worriedly as he watched her get out the stuff to make a dozen sandwhiches. " he can't be cuter than me!" he says with a look of desperation as he needs a confirmation that he is cuter than Vegeta.

"Oh Yamcha, you need to leave." she tells him as she finds the bread, so she can start making Vegeta's food.

"But babe, I was going to see if you wanted to go to dinner tonight?" he asks, while eating an apple he had taken out of the fruit bowl. Then before Bulma could answer Yamcha, her mother calls out to her.

"Bulma, your father and I are going to go out for a little while, do you want anything on our way home?" Bulma's mother ask, before her and Dr. Briefs walks out the door. "No mother, you two just have fun, I am going to spend the night relaxing here, ALONE!" Bulma says.

"What about me babe?" Yamcha ask. "You are going home. I don't want to go out." Bulma states. "Alright, I guess I will go out by myself." he says while thinking, I will get that hot girl at work to go out with me instead. (he is a pig in this one, I myself don't like yamcha at all)

"Okay darling, we will see you later, play nice with Vegeta." Her mother taunts her. But what Bulma doesn't know is that her mom saw her and Vegeta in the hall together, and figured something may happen if they get left "alone" if you catch the drift.

As everyone starts to leave, Vegeta walks into the kitchen, blubbering on about all his thoughts in his head, "I need to stop letting her distract me?"

"What did you say Vegeta?" Bulma asks. "Nothing woman, where is my lunch?" he says.

"Its right here." she says as she is walking toward the table to set down his food in front of his seat.

He stands there starring at her hips as they sway from side to side seductively, that it is making him want her in more ways than just one. He found himself mesmerized by her, and of all things that was just what he needed. To be distracted.

"Vegeta! Earth to Vegeta! Hello! Your food is over here!" she says trying to snap him out of his catatonic state.

"Stop yelling at me woman! I heard you!" he says back with a confused look. "what were you so interested in?" she asks. "Nothing" he says while he has a small shade of pink appearing on his face. "Don't worry about it."

"Why are you blushing?" she says with a seductive smile. "Come on Vegeta, tell me."

"Go away and let me eat." He says as he walks over to his seat and sits down to start eating his lunch.

"Fine, See you later Vegeta, I am going to go take a hot relaxing bath." she says as she walks out of the kitchen and heads to her room where her bathroom is. _"was he starring at me? I think he was, I don't know, maybe it was just me and my wishful thinking."_

"_I hope she didn't realize I was looking at her." _he thinks to himself. Then while he was eating, his mind started to wonder. "_She is going to be soaking in a tub full of hot water...that gorgeous, no beautiful body laying in there naked, oh how I would love to be in there with her. Snap out of it Vegeta! He demands himself, I can't let my emotions control me! They will make me weak!" _He sits there scolding himself for his thoughts wondering off about Bulma. He could hear the water starting to run in the tub, he wanted to go up there, but he didn't, he finished his food, got up and stormed out to the GR machine to train so he could control himself.

As Bulma was running her bath, she heard the GR machince start up. "Well he must be at it again. Go figure he wouldn't even give it a rest." She starts to remove her clothes and as she lays in the tub she hears the phone ringing. "I'm not getting it tonight. Whoever it is can what. I have more important things to think about." As she lays there soaking she begins to think about earlier today.

"_He actually pinned me to the wall... he pinned me like he was going to kiss me. No, Vegeta wouldn't ever do that. He can't stand me. The only reason he puts up with me is because I can build him stuff to train with and I cook his food and do his laundry. That is it. But It felt so good to feel him so close. Why am I having these feelings? Is it just sexual attraction? Or is it more?"_

Then as she stood up, she said aloud, "Heck if I know." She wrapped her towel around her and walked back into her room to find some night clothes to put on. She reached into her closet and pulled out this little short black nightie, and got a black lace thong. Unknowning to her, Vegeta was watching her from her balcony as she took out her clothes. Then she started to take her towel off, he watched her from behind as she pulled the black lace thong up over her silky smooth legs and over her bottom. He watched in amazement as the black nightie slipped over her head onto her shoulders and down around her beautiful body.

"Oh kami she is gorgeous, built so beautifully." He says aloud to himself. "What is wrong with me? I don't understand why she is so appealing to me." With that he gives up for the night and heads to his room that was two doors down from Bulma's room.

After Bulma got dressed, she climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep. Vegeta did the same.


End file.
